danganroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Dave Strider
Dave Strider is a main character from the Homestuck adventure of MS Paint Adventures. He is currently participating in Dangan Roleplay Round 3 and also participated in the pre-R3 Mock Trial. He is played by Asher. Canon Let me tell you about Homestuck. Mock Trial Murder Train was 200% better than Dave's life at his canon point in Homestuck and I think everyone should just sit down and think about that. That said, Dave had gotten really close to the Mock Victim Jimmy Two-Shoes and had a rough time of the trial. He got to make a sad speech to Mock Culprit Jean Kirstein, though, so maybe that was okay. Also, totally got himself adopted by both a real live Disney princess and the motherhecking Grand Highblood. So that was a fun week for Dave. THEY NEVER DID FIND HIS BRACELET THOUGH. Round 3 DAVE: let me tell you about LITERALLY EVERYONE: No. Week One - Hello, How Are You Dave mistakenly assumed his friend Jade Harley had brought him to the hotel for a nefarious mission, but talking with the others made him doubt himself. He wasn't sure what to make of anyone, which he covered up by being a talkative asshole and oversharing, as one does. He quickly established rapport with Allie, Tucker (and Wash by extension after the Siren Monobear incident), and Meridiana--on whom Dave developed a massive crush by the end of day one. He enjoyed himself quite a lot this week, since he had more human beings to talk to than he'd had in three years. The only problem he had, since he didn't think Monobear's "murder someone and get out!" offer was his real objective, was what he should tell Rufioh about his future, which he decided to deal with by avoiding the topic entirely. Week Two Flirting with Meridiana continued, and he actually started to get Kureha to warm up to him this week, too. This week Dave created a computer document on which the class could share their findings as they continued to explore the first floor. He also won Liv Tyler back from the Monomono Machine. He had a lot of fun this week, too, despite seeing Jade's dead body in Monobear's "Spoilers" motive. A lot of fun UNTIL THEY FOUND WARIO IN THE WASHING MACHINE. The trial hit Dave hard. Wario's singling him out as the only person who was "okay" in the whole hotel was one thing, but everything about Rufioh made him feel sick with guilt; Dave was the one who caught out his attempt to destroy evidence, and then he heard Rufioh's motivation and felt even worse for parceling out what he knew about Rufioh's "future." Week Three - Hold It Now and Watch the Hoodwink After regaining what ended up being a curiously encouraging memory in his sleep, Dave started off Week 3 feeling better than he had at the end of Week 2. Then Monobear offered the class the "How to Save a Life" motive and he completely flipped off the handle and spent the rest of the week slowly recovering from the idea of Bro coming back to life. He spent a lot of time with Kureha, Meridiana, Allie, and Silver, and felt completely fine again by the time Harvey and Isabelle's karaoke party rolled around. Then they found Harvey in the ice machine and everything was poop again. Dave helped Kayneth investigate the gym and, when he started to tell Tsukiyama off, inadvertently prompted Kureha's confession. He was super not okay with having to vote for her nor with her execution, but after hugging Tucker, he actually ended up in a more stable mindset than he was after Rufioh's trial. Week Four - And I Had the Time of My Life Dave spent almost all day Monday with Allie, who'd recovered an extremely crappy memory, and made her a book for her "birthday." Maya, too, came to cry on him about her memory regain, since he'd seen her Week Two motive and knew what she was talking about. The rest of the week he spent either planning what music to play for Maya and Isabelle's upcoming party or going on totally-not-dates with Meridiana. He had a REALLY GOOD TIME DJing at the party, Tsukiyama taught him how to dance, and then he actually freaking kissed the freaking girl. Then Maya and Ulysses were dead. Dave examined Ulysses' body, since Ryuunosuke was busy with Maya's, and found a whole lot of crap that messed him up. He was useful towards the beginning of the trial as they tried to piece together the timeline, but then kind of petered out as his coroner's knowledge became less relevant and he had to come to terms with the fact that Maya, whom he'd comforted earlier that week, was gone. Meridiana had to cross the podiums to support him when he started freaking out about that. Then everyone more or less collectively lost their shit at Kayneth and Dave stood there like wow uh. Kayneth's execution was also way too personal, but Dave soldiered through. Week Five - Don't Cry, Brother, Don't Cry Dave got super sick and realized that everyone actually cared about him and Tucker died and I couldn't stop sobbing for an entire weekend. Week Six - You're Hot Then You're Cold His week wasn't actually too bad until Wash turned up dead Friday morning. Then he had literally the worst weekend ever. Of all time. Fuck you, Tsukiyama. Character Relationships Meridiana Everett Meridiana's initial helplessness and old-fashioned charm drew Dave immediately like the chivalrous sucker he is, but their relationship blossomed quickly into mutual protectiveness, trust, and a desire simply to know more about and spend time with each other. They kissed at the dance/slumber party in Week 4 and, while they never defined the relationship, spent a lot of time together after that cuddling and taking care of each other as they took turns going through rough patches. Meridiana was a big part of Dave's realization that he was finally cared for, here in the hotel. Tragically, Monobear stopped preserving Meridiana's body, and Tsukiyama used her needs to manipulate her into killing Wash so that he could have the body to nom afterwards. Losing Meridiana and Wash in one go after Tucker broke Dave emotionally, though at least he got to tell her he loved her before her execution. Allison Underhill Hey little sister please stop asking him about dead friends Saigusa Haruka YOU wear the protag pants, I'll be the cute and quiet pale-haired assistant Kureha Tsubaki Yuri Curry Neechan Silver Okay but you're thirteen on the inside and do you know what that makes you. That makes you a little bro. David Washington Made Dave feel safe. Lavernius Tucker Made Dave feel loved. Maya Fey WHY DOES EVERY PURPLE GIRL HE TOUCHES CALL HIM BRO AND THEN DIE Shuu Tsukiyama Fuck this purple asshole in particular Trivia * Asher also draws all Dave's in-game sketches and doodles. * Dave's title in the Mock Trial was Super High School Level Web Artist. Category:Characters Category:Round 3